


Hot and Bothered

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loves visiting Luna and her pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22: Three

Ginny always loved visiting Luna.  
  
Visiting Luna almost always meant playing. More specifically, playing with her pet.   
  
Cho was perfect. She responded to their ministrations wantonly, always begging for more. It drove Ginny insane. She had never liked Cho in school, but seeing her submit to both Luna and her, had Ginny hot and bothered just thinking about it.   
  
Plus, Luna knew what the woman body was all about. Having her pleasure you meant the most extreme orgasm out there.  
  
So, it wasn’t all that weird that Ginny had all but moved to Luna’s house. No, not weird at all.


End file.
